


In The Darkness, The Trees Are Full Of Starlight

by creatureofhobbit



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5428271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prophecy comes true, the Original family and all their bloodlines are wiped out, and Hayley is the last vampire standing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Darkness, The Trees Are Full Of Starlight

Hayley told the story to Hope every day, just as she had once promised Elijah that she would. She began with Always and Forever, with the story of the siblings who had vowed they would always stick together until recent events tore them apart. 

She was limited in what she could tell Hope about Finn and Kol, because they were the two siblings she knew the least well, and because Hope was not ready to understand about Finn, how he had found the rest of his family such an abomination, how he had eventually killed his brother before he had become trapped inside the necklace. Kol she had known slightly better from when he was inhabiting the body of Kaleb, so she was able to supply a few more anecdotes about him, about how he had loved Davina Claire, about how he had been reunited with his family at the last. 

But she told her about Rebekah, who had raised Hope for the first few weeks of her life, who had asked Elijah to dagger her so she couldn’t hurt anyone whilst under the influence of a curse, who had dedicated so much of the last few weeks of her life to trying to find a way to bring her brother Kol back to life. She told her about Elijah, about his determination to live his life with honour, his intelligence, how he had always taken care of Hayley and Hope from the start, how he remained calm in a crisis. And she told her about her father Niklaus, about how he could be controlling but how he was loyal to his siblings, about how he too would have done anything to protect Hope.

Freya had stepped in a couple of times when Hayley was talking about Klaus, not wanting Hope to form a negative impression of her father. As the last remaining sibling of the Mikaelson family, Freya had been able to fill in some of the blanks Hayley couldn’t, although not having spent the thousand years with them, there were things even she did not know and therefore Hope could never be told. She was able to give Hope a slightly better picture of her uncle Finn, being able to tell stories of them as childhood playmates instead of the monster that Hayley had known.

Hayley was just thankful that there was still one member of the Mikaelson family left to play an active role in Hope’s life, to be able to share the stories she couldn’t. Her own family, the pack she had gone to New Orleans especially to meet, had turned their backs on her once and for all after Hayley had decided that her future lay with Elijah and not with Jackson, so they weren’t playing an active role in Hope’s life and Freya was the only one. Sometimes Hayley thought about trying to get back in touch with them, to return to the bayou and see if she could build any bridges. But she doubted that they would accept her back, unable to forgive her for choosing Elijah. Yet Hayley knew she could never regret that choice, would always treasure the memories of those few weeks she had shared with Elijah before he had been taken from her by the actions of Lucien, Tristan and Aurora.

Sometimes as she walked the streets of New Orleans, Hayley imagined she could hear Elijah’s voice beside her, telling her to be brave just as he knew she could because she always had been, that she had survived so much already and she would survive this too. And she was determined to try, for Elijah’s sake as well as her own and Hope’s, and with Freya’s support she believed it was possible. Ever since that moment that Aurora had manipulated Rebekah into using the white oak stake on Klaus, working with Tristan to ensure that only he was destroyed while their respective sires remained, just as Freya had been about to inform them that she had foreseen such a thing and linked all three siblings with the intention of preventing Aurora, Tristan or Lucien from carrying out any such act, Hayley had seen the world she knew crumbling around her. Now she must pick up the pieces, start a new life for herself and for Hope.

She didn’t know if it would still be in New Orleans. Everywhere she turned, she saw somewhere she had shared a memory with one of the Mikaelsons, and Hayley wondered if it would be easier to find somewhere else to settle. But for the time being, she was staying put, because Freya still wanted to stick around the town that held the memories of her siblings, and Hayley wanted to remain with Freya for now.

She had no other real support network – with the destruction of the Originals, that meant the end of all other vampires save herself, so Hayley no longer had Marcel, or Josh, or anyone else to talk to, no one left who truly understood her vampire urges. Davina had isolated herself following being removed as regent, Cami was gone. Sometimes Hayley even thought about the other vampires she had known back in Mystic Falls, who must be gone too, Damon, Caroline, Stefan. She had heard via Rebekah at one point, since Rebekah still kept in touch with Matt, that Tyler had become human again, and part of her was curious, but she knew she couldn’t get back in touch now. And the werewolves – she had burned her bridges there.

But she had her memories of Elijah, and they kept her going as Hayley took things a day at a time, remaining strong for Hope’s sake, being brave as Elijah wished.


End file.
